


"Know your place"

by lepetitjames



Series: Imagined slights [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Light Angst, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitjames/pseuds/lepetitjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is second place, like he always is. </p><p>Part 2 of a series of drabbles, all of them including Loki and most of them including Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Know your place"

Loki is in the shadows. When he walks with his Brother the red cape is blown upwards, blocking him out. Loki is hidden behind Thor’s magnificence.

Thor speaks without needing to think, all eyes on him. Loki sits in Thor’s shadow, planning his every word. When he opens his mouth he is silenced. “ _Know your place_ ,” they say to him.

Loki knows his place, and learns to stay there. He is not the heir, not worthy. He is not his Brother.

 **  
** Thor raises Mjolnir. Loki stays in his place, keeps his silence, and lets his brother take all the thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Take all the thunder! Get it? Thor being the god of thunder and all...


End file.
